Son Refuge Sur
by N3GatorFan
Summary: Un soir, Jo revient chez lui après un cas difficile. Pendant qu'elle est réunie avec Henry, elle découvre la signification de l'avoir dans sa vie. Se passe il y a trois ans après 1x22.


**Une clause de non-responsabilité** : _Forever_ n'est pas la mienne. (Je souhaite que je puisse. Si oui, nous aurions quelque chose comme ça.) Mais, cette histoire est la mienne.

**Le mot de l'auteur** : D'habitude, j'écris les histories à _Forever_ en anglais. Mais, je m'étais tombée d'amour avec le français il y a longtemps, et j'ai l'apprend sur le site Duolingo et de mon amie ForeverCloisJenry ici sur . S'il vous plait, considérez-le quand vous lisez l'histoire.

L'idée pour cette histoire se produit à moi devant que j'avais commencé une (autre !) fan fiction de la longueur d'un roman. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

Le coin du magasin émergea de l'intersection occupe jusqu'à que Jo avait commencé à pense qu'elle n'arrivait jamais chez elle. Elle sourit aux lettres en or et la silhouette du vaisseau luisant en-dessous les réverbères. Après le longue jour qu'elle avait eu, tout qu'elle voulait faire était de manger, de reposer, et de trouver de confort.

Et se renseigner sur le compte d'Henry. Quand il et Lucas avaient récrées le crime la semaine dernière, son mari qui est quelque peu sujet aux accidents avait dirigé à se tomber d'un tableau d'autopsie propre, et il s'avait rompit la jambe. Au lieu de utilisant l'aconit pour guérir, Henry avait choisi à souffrir la douleur et la misère de portant un plâtre et utilisant les béquilles comme tout le monde. Puisque c'était son premier temps avec ce type du dommage dans plus d'un siècle, Jo découvrit qu'elle attendrait pour un appel d'Abe disant que son père était dans le fleuve encore ou les policiers à le marcher vers le bureau de Lieutenant Reece encore.

Jo déverrouilla la porte, marcha dedans, vérifia la signe, et tourna le verrou. On marcha vers les tableaux remplis avec les souvenirs de Henry de ses voyages et les découvertes d'Abe des ventes aux moments de vendre les successions des autres. Dès qu'elle parvint le bureau d'Abe, elle se retourna lentement et regarda tous. Il est encore difficile à croire que ça fit quatre années qu'elle avait marché au table d'autopsie de Henry pour le premier temps. Ça fit trois années qu'il l'avait dit qu'il était immortel. Ça fit deux années qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et qu'il l'avait prend en leur voyage tant souhaite à Paris. Ça fit une année et une demi qu'elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Ça fit une année qu'ils s'étaient maris dans Central Park avec Abe, sa mère et sa sœur, Lucas, Mike, Karen, Lieutenant Reece comme des témoins.

Elle plaça la main sur l'abdomen délicatement. Elle avait été plus énervée que d'habitude récemment, et elle avait des nausées aussi. Etait-ce une possibilité qu'elle était enceinte avec leur premier enfant biologique ?

L'arôme de la lasagne d'Abigail, du pain à l'ail d'Abe, et des biscuits aux brisures de chocolat de Sean parvint Jo. Elle franchit la porte à deux battants. S'être un peu plus pleine d'énergie, elle monta l'escalier. Ils, et possiblement une salade, serait une a pour la nuit.

Le moment qu'elle traversa le palier et dans la cuisine, elle aperçut Abe dans le coin de son œil. Elle sourit. Si quelqu'un l'aurait dit qu'elle serait la belle-mère d'un homme qu'il avait soixante-treize ans, elle ne les aurait jamais cru. Mais, du premier temps qu'elle avait vu Henry et Abe comme ils avaient joué les échecs, elle sentait une relation avec lui

Abe tira ses gants de cuisine et releva son tète. « Salut, Jo, comment allait-le travail ? »

Elle mit son sac à main sur l'ilot de cuisine et soupira. « Je n'en veux pas parler »

« Un de ces jours que tu veux le raconter avec Papa ? » Il les suspendit sur le crochet.

« Oui. » Elle regarda attentivement vers les chambres à coucher. « Comment était-il aujourd'hui ? »

Abe se rit. « Il continua à appeler Lucas parce qu'il lui voulait amener des échantillons des tissues de ta victime. Finalement, j'ai déconnecte le téléphone et j'ai caché le téléphone mobile de lui. Tu peux imaginer que mes actions lui déplurent quand il le découvrait. Ou quand je proposai qu'il passe le reste du jour pour lire. »

Jo rit a l'image de Henry donnant son fils un de ses regards noirs meurtriers. « Il est prêt à retourner au travail, hein ? »

Abe hocha la tête, se tourna aux armoires, et se retira deux assiettes. « Sois contente que tu n'étais pas ici quand il pratiqua des autopsies sur des rats dans notre cave. Si Marco n'avait pas appelé… »

Les mémoires des vues et des sons de leur scène du crime le plus récent retournèrent à elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer les gommer. « Abe, ne m'en rappelé pas maintenant. »

Il tira les lèvres. « Désole. Je ne réalisais pas… »

Elle brandit une main dans l'air. « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu le découvriras ensuite. »

« As-tu faim ? »

Elle regarda furtivement à la nourriture sur l'ilot de cuisine. Alors que les aromes qui mettent l'eau à la bouche remplièrent son nez, ses paupières se fatiguèrent.

Elle donna une petite tape à l'épaule d'Abe. « Peut-être plus tard. Je le réchaufferai dans le four si j'en veux. »

Il étudia son expression. La chose prochaine qu'elle savait, il enroula les bras d'elle. « Quoi que se passait, tu iras bien. Tu es une femme forte, et tu as Papa à te soutenir. »

Elle retourna son étreinte. _Toi aussi, Abe. Toi aussi_.

Elle ferma ses yeux et absorba son encouragement. Il ne savait pas comment combien elle avait besoin d'eux.

Plusieurs moments tard, elle se souvint leur conversation au petit-déjeuner et retira. « Ne vas-tu pas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec Fawn cette nuit ? »

« Merci pour me rappeler. » Il marcha dans le salon, cahota son manteau de la table, et le mettra. « Je retournera tôt. Elle va occuper ses petits-fils demain, et elle ne veut pas être à moitié endormie quand on vient. »

Jo le regarda. « T'amuses au cinéma. »

« T'amuses faire face à Papa. » Abe donna un large sourire à Jo avant marchant autour d'elle pendant sur le départ.

Elle leva la lasagne de l'ilot de cuisine et on mettra dans le réfrigérateur. Parfois, Abe se comportait plus a comme un teenager qu'a un vieux. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre comment Henry pourrait mal à le suivre à l'âge de 238 ans.

Elle imaginait plusieurs scenarios dans son esprit. Elle ouvra son bouche. Et si… ?

Elle se pencha la balustrade de balcon. « Ne faites rien que tu père et moi ne fassions pas! »

La seulement réponse était la cloche sonnant en dessus de la porte du magasin. Elle secoua la tête. Abe était exactement comme son père adopte. Les deux hommes possédèrent la tendance à lui ignorer quand ils voulaient. En le cas de Henry, il suivrait souvent une piste que seulement il pourrait trouver. Avec Abe, c'était une histoire entièrement différente.

Sa fatigue devenait plus forte. Elle finit ranger le reste de la nourriture, trouva son sac à main, et marcha dans la direction de la chambre à coucher. Elle espéra que Henry pourrait lui donner de confort avant le jour finit.

Jo entra la chambre à coucher, ferma la porte à l'arrière de lui avec précaution, et posa son sac à main et son téléphone mobile sur la commode a cote de la montre de poche de Henry. Tout autant qu'elle voulait de la nourriture, elle était trop fatiguée à manger.

La chambre était anormalement calme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir à Henry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle réprima un sourire pendant qu'elle vit le reflet de son livre.

Elle se promena au lit. La tête de Henry se reposa sur un couple d'oreillers. Son livre était tombe à la poitrine nu, les yeux l'ayant ignoré et fermant il y a longtemps.

Elle tira doucement sur le livre des mains et le ferma. S'intrigue à propos d'il lirait, elle le retourna. Elle sourit, et elle réprima son rire. « L'orgueil et le préjugé ». Elle avait connue qu'il l'avait lu il y a longtemps quand on était le sujet de discussion de Londres, mais elle n'imaginait jamais qu'il possédait un exemplaire sur ses rayons à livres.

Elle ouvra la couverture, et elle en était reste bouche bée. Il l'avait acheté quand on avait paraît. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas souvenue le voir sur les rayons, et il n'avait rien dit qu'il possédait un exemplaire. Etait-ce une découverte récente parmi les trouves d'Abe ?

Elle le posa sur sa table de chevet, prudent ne se réveiller pas. Elle ne connaissait pas si elle devait le se lire ou si elle devait lui convaincre à regarder la version de la BBC sur son ordinateur portable. Dans les deux cas, il fallait qu'ils aient quelque chose bon à parler.

Sentant que les genoux cèdent sous la pression, Jo monta le lit. Presque sentant sa présence, Henry se retourna pour être couche sur le côté. Les yeux s'ouvrirent, pourtant on n'accommodait pas complètement sur elle. Elle sourit pendant qu'elle soutenait le regard de lui.

« Comment se passait au travail aujourd'hui ? » Sa voix semblait comme s'il était endormi encore.

« Je te raconterai le matin. » Elle sourit à lui. « Te rendormi. »

Il ferma docilement les yeux. Les lèvres écartaient. Elle ne pouvait pas encore crue qu'elle avait une bonne influence sur lui. Du moment qu'il posa les yeux sur lui la premier fois, il voulait toujours faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Même au point de faire révéler son véritable soi pour lui protéger.

Les doigts trouvaient la cicatrice sur son poitrine, et on décalquèrent un chemin de long de l'ancienne blessure. Elle avait de la chance qu'il ne soit pas mort pas pour l'éternité ce jour fatidique. Elle ne pourrait pas imagine sa vie sans lui.

Elle s'était souvenue son affaire. Bien qu'il se dormait, elle baissa les yeux et étudia le vide entre eux. Mike, Lieutenant Reece, et elle avait trouvé récemment le corps d'une jeune veuve, un agent de police avec la unité de les criminalités en col blanc, pas loin de l'immeuble d'habitation ou elle avait vue lui pour la derrière fois. Ils avaient suspecte initialement que l'homme avec qui elle avait parti un bar voisin lui était tué à la frustration. Quand elle l'avait discuté le cas avec Henry, il avait proposé que la femme avait bu trop d'alcool et était morte dehors du bâtiment quand elle avait parti. Aujourd'hui, les entretiens avec les parents et la sœur de l'autre agent lui avaient convaincu que Henry avait raison.

Jo respira profondément. Il y a longtemps, leur victime l'aurait été. A ce moment-là, Sean avait beaucoup manqué elle qu'elle avait passé des nuits innombrables essayant à noyer la douleur du mort de Sean ou voulant la consolation d'un homme lui prenne dans ses bras pour la nuit. Ça avait progressé au point de Mike l'avait prévenu qu'elle devait consulter quelqu'un au sujet de sa douleur. Venir chez lui et passer le temps avec lui et Karen. Faire quelque chose à part quoi elle avait choisi à faire.

Cependant, elle lui avait ignoré. Il ne savait pas quoi il parlait. Il était marie. Il avait des enfants. Il ne connaissait pas la douleur de revenir chez lui à une mansion vide. N'avoir personne pour raconter le jour difficile qu'il avait eu. Avoir l'impression que le monde faisait toute dans les forces à lui détruire.

Ne voulant pas se perdre dans les mémoires, elle trouva son mari. Elle en était reste bouche bée encore pendant que les mémoires au cours des quatre ans ramenèrent. Elle avait pensé depuis longtemps qu'elle était passe leurs deux premières années guérissant lui de ses blessures émotives. Mais, pendant qu'elle s'avait concentre sur Henry, il l'avait sauvé d'elle-même, et il l'avait protège de ses tendances négatives.

Henry glissa son bras sur sa taille. Sa chaleur pénétra dans son corps et fondra tout la tension qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait. Elle sourit et reposa sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais il sembla qu'il savait toujours qu'elle avait besoin.

Il se pelotonna contre elle, et son plâtre effleura son jambe. Elle ferma ses yeux. Pendant qu'elle s'endormit, elle connaissait qu'elle était toujours en sécurité avec lui.

* * *

**Un mot de l'auteur** : L'histoire, c'est un peu douce et assez plus court pour mon style. Cependant, j'ai remarqué que je n'ai jamais écrit un « Jenry sont maris » avant. C'est dôle pour écrire. Un fait dole : La second moitié de l'histoire, jusqu'à les penses de Jo, est la première chose que j'ai pensé. Tout le reste développait de ce point.

La raison que je dis que Jo avait guéri Henry de ses blessures émotives pour deux ans : Dans l'histoire dans mon esprit pour cette histoire, il y a des répercussions de son révélation au début de la Saison 2. Ils réalisent que les deux d'eux doivent s'adapter à son savoir de son condition. Ca les prend un autre an pour reconstruire leur relation a ou il est devant l'aveu d'Adam in « La Nuit en Question »…et plus encore. Quand la Saison 3 commence, le Henry dans la Saison 1 ne reconnaitre pas le type qui revient de Paris avec Jo s'ils se rencontraient.


End file.
